Hilo rojo del destino
by eljefe2000
Summary: Chico bestia y Raven estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino, lastima que tuviera que haber un terrible incidente, para que ella se diera cuenta, tras cometer un terrible error con el cambiante, ella deberá remediarlo, si lo quiere devuelta- advertencia: GB, violencia, escenas sexuales y consumo de sustancias, denle una oportunidad
1. La hechicera caótica

**Ni esta idea, ni los jóvenes titanes me pertenecen, sin más... Disfruten de la historia...**

En una choza en medio de una isla una aprendiz de hechicería se encontraba practicando, o eso debía estar haciendo, en su lugar la chica buscaba entre los viejos libros de su maestro, algún hechizo que le demostrará que ella era digna de su tutoría, hasta que grueso libro le cayó en la cabeza, este estaba cerrado con candado, lo que hizo despertar la curiosidad de la chica. Tras romper el candado la chica ojeo el libro en busca de un buen hechizo...

-Este es bueno, creo que puedo hacerlo- una sonrisa se vio en el rostro de la chica-

La chica vestía una capucha negra que le cubría el cuerpo entero, aún así se podía ver un cuerpo bien formado, pero con poco busto, usaba guantes negros, atravesando de la capucha se podían ver dos mechones de color azul claro. Se dispuso a crear el hechizo, pero no se fijó en que estaba lloviendo y el libro especificaba que no debía hacerse bajo la lluvia, pues los truenos podían hacer que pasara algo muy malo. Ignorante la chica llevo acabo el hechizo cayendo un trueno en la casa justo en ese momento...

-Emily?- su maestro se escuchaba preocupado, no le gustaba que su aprendiz estudiará magia bajo los truenos por el peligro- ahí no, esto no es bueno- el preocupado maestro que vestía con el mismo tipo de vestimenta que su aprendiz, se percató de que su aprendiz había echo un hechizo bastante delicado si un trueno lo alcanzaba- podría estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier época, esa niña idiota- el maestro tomo un viejo comunicador y salió, sabía que si quería traerla, necesitaba a sus viejos amigos, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, y su padre lo buscaría hasta dejarlo como coladera humana-

Jump City, 20 años en el pasado. Dentro de una torre conocida como la Torre T, el grupo de chicos conocidos como los jóvenes titanes habían crecido, siendo sólo titanes, eso no les había quitado sus hábitos comunes en esa torre, Chico Bestia, quien tenía 17 ahora, jugaba videojuegos junto a Cyborg, quien ahora tiene 22, Starfire, quien contaba con 18, cocinaba un "manjar" de su planeta, Raven, tenía 19 años, se encontraba leyendo un libro atrás del cambiante, aunque realmente le prestaba más atención a las acciones del chico verde que al libro que se suponía estaba leyendo, fuera de eso, se cumplían dos años y tres meses desde que Robin había dejado los titanes y se había convertido en Nightwind, aún mantenía contacto con Star, por lo que sabían que estaba bien, por otro lado había un nuevo Robin en la torre Damián Wayne, un chico más impulsivo que el anterior, pero había aprendido a trabajar en equipo en el último año. El equipo fue interrumpido de su descanso por la alarma titán, por lo que Robin salió a la sala para ver qué sucedía, siendo que Damián era dos años menor que Robin, aún así seguía siendo un año mayor que el cambiante, los titanes interrumpieron sus actividades al escuchar la alarma, por lo que salieron con rumbo al centro de Jump City... 20 minutos antes un portal se había abierto en un callejón escupiendo a la hechicera...

-Bueno, según mi libro, esta es Jump City- decía la chica leyendo un libro- si no me equivoco los héroes aparecen cuando ahí un asalto o algo así, solo debo destruir algo para llamar su atención- dijo la chica que sabía de memoria los poderes de los titanes-

La chica destruyo la tienda de videojuegos y la biblioteca antes de poder sentir la presencia de cinco personas acercándose, por otro lado los titanes estaban llegando a donde estaba la chica encapuchada que no sabían quién era...

-Si no quieres salir herida, será mejor que te detengas- dijo Robin mientras el resto del equipo aparecía, la chica solo esboso una sonrisa-

-Pero si son los chicos que lidera la mascota de Batman- la chica sabía hacer rabiar al hijo del Murciélago, pues este comenzo a rabiar-

-Ahora verás- el chico se lanzó sobre ella, pero de manera rápida lo único que logró fue ser paralizado por la chica-

Al ver aquello Starfire se lanzó contra ella, pero cayó al suelo tras unas palabras de la chica, Cyborg trató de dejarla fuera de combate, pero un pulso galvánico de la chica fue lo que lo derrotó a él, mientras Raven se encargaba de decir un conjuro, la chica trato de contrarrestarlo, pero al chocar ambos ataques un rayo dirigido a Raven fue recibido también por Chico Bestia al intentar protegerla. La chica trato la ciudad fácilmente y logró llevar a los titanes a la enfermería de la torre-

-Despierta grandote- la chica trataba de despertar a Cyborg, tras lograrlo, lo convenció de que no era mala-

Los titanes despertaron y se propusieron hablar con aquella chica que los atacó...

-Quien eres?- preguntó Robin a la chica que sonrío alegremente-

-Mi nombre es Emily, soy aprendiz de brujo- Emily sonreía mientras decía esto-

-Por qué nos atacaste?- esta vez fue el turno de Raven para el interrogatorio, aunque su voz se oía extrañamente ronca-

-Quería que mi maestro viera que era fuerte y que incluso podría detener a sujetos poderosos como ustedes- Emily no les diría nada sobre otros mundos, más que nada por qué lo tenía prohibido-

-Es alargador, pero casi nos destrozas- El chico bestia tenía una voz similar a la que tenía a los catorce, algo que no le agradaba-

-Me disculpo por eso- Emily volvía a ver a los titanes- bueno, vengan vamos a comer, yo les preparo la comida- los titanes no se negaron a esto-

-Yo realmente no me siento bien, iré a mi cuarto a descansar- Chico bestia volvió a su cuarto para descansar-

-Yo iré a meditar- fue lo único que dijo Raven antes de ir a su habitación a meditar, no sin antes ver de reojo la habitación del cambiante-

Los chicos disgustaban de lo preparado por su reciente invitada, sin embargo el grito de una chica lo asusto a todos, principalmente por qué Raven no grita de terror...

-Chicos, algo muy malo sucedió- frente a los titanes había una chica verde con una figura que nada tenía que envidiar a Starfire o Raven, aún así sus pechos era un poco más pequeños que los de Starfire, su pelo ahora era largo y ondulado llegando hasta su cintura, su colmillo era más pequeño en comparación con su colmillo masculino, su uniforme se había modificado junto con el, este ahora era una especie de leotardo que tenía un rombo en frente dejando a la vista la parte del ombligo de la chica que antes fuera el cambiante, también sus botas ahora eran tenis tipo zapatillas, sin contar que eran unas tallas más chicos pues su pie ahora era prácticamente talla 3-

-Por qué hacen tanto alboroto, no puedo meditar en paz- en la sala salió un chico que todos descifraron se trataba de Raven, sin embargo no se había percatado del chico bestia que ahora era mujer- por qué me miran tanto?- Raven alzó una ceja confundida, pues no sabía de su cambio de sexo, su pelo era corto ahora y peinado hacia atrás, la capa era más grande para cubrir su cuerpo como lo haría normalmente, fácilmente en musculatura podría competir con Nightwing, su leotardo se había convertido en un traje que consistía en una playera de manga larga mirada, un cinturón morado con un cuervo en el centro, pantalones del mismo color que la playera y unos tenis negros como la noche, además de unos guantes con unas piedras rojas en la parte de arriba-

Los titanes no respondían, ni siquiera la aterrada hechicera sabía qué decir, ahora chico bestia volvía a ser más chico que Raven, dado que el al fin la había rebasado...

-Raven, será mejor que me veas y traigas un espejo- el chico bestia soltó tratando de aminorar la tensión pero solo logró que Raven se sobresaltara al ver a la chica cambiante frente a él y se dio cuenta que era hombre, como pasó eso?-

-Creo que ahora eres Chica Fiera- Cyborg trató de bromear con la situación, y al parecer funcionó, pues ahora hasta la hechicera se había sumado a las bromas logrando volver un tomate a la chica verde-

-Así que, como volveremos a la normalidad?- preguntó Raven a lo que todos volvieron a guardar silencio-

Sin duda esto puso a pensar a todos, como traer de vuelta a sus amigos, que podría salir mal mientras lo averiguaban?, esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de los titanes, mientras la hechicera pensaba en algún modo de revertirlo-

continuara...

 **Bueno, espero sea del agrado del público, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, les prometo que la historia ira mejorando, se despide su amigo eljefe2000**


	2. Solo son problemas de chicas

Había pasado una semana desde aquella batalla, la hechicera seguía buscando como revertir el hechizo, pero se veía preocupada, pues las cosas no iban muy bien entre los titanes, Raven por su parte no solo le costaba trabajo controlar sus poderes delante de Chica fiera, como le decían ahora para no confundirse, si no que ahora había una parte de su cuerpo en específico que no era capaz de controlar, por suerte la verde no se había dado cuenta, no podía decir lo mismo de Cyborg y Robin, Star nunca se enteraba de esas cosas...

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- Raven pensó en voz alta al recordar que su amiga siempre fue muy inocente- alguna novedad- le preguntó a la hechicera mientras está negaba sin mucho ánimo, a lo que Raven se limitó a suspirar derrotada- Saben por qué Chica fiera no a bajado?- Cyborg volteo a ver a Raven, puesto que Raven nunca había querido referirse a Gar como un ella, y Gar nunca se refería a Raven como un el, parece que con el tiempo entendieron la situación-

-Bestita debe seguir en su cuarto, me dijo que no quería ser molestada- Cyborg respondió sin mucho misterio-

Raven quería seguir preguntando, pero la alarma Titan los alarmó de problemas-

-Tebdremos que hacerlo sin ella- Robin les informo esto a su equipo mientras los demás afirmaban, aunque Raven lo hacía a regañadientes,algo le preocupaba de la actitud de la cambiante-

-No te preocupes, yo cuido de ella- la hechicera le transmitió confianza a Raven que sonrío antes de alcanzar al resto del equipo-

Tras frustrarse con la cura fue a ver cómo estaba la cambiante...

-Gar, estás bien?- preguntó la hechicera a la cambiante-

-No, ciertamente no lo estoy, me estoy muriendo- se oía tan preocupada que Emily entró al cuarto para ver a "Gabriela" con una cara de dolor y preocupación- me estoy desangrando- Emily rompió a carcajadas cosa que no le hizo ni puñetera gracia a la chica que ciertamente no sabía lo que era la menstruacion-

-No te estás muriendo idiota, estas menstruando, es algo común en el sexo femenino- Emily trataba de volver a romper por la idea de la chica de estarse muriendo, no podía culparla, después de todo, era un chico, no una chica-

-Así que era eso- chica fiera al fin parecía entender lo que sucedía- no sé cómo las chicas soportan tanto dolor- Emily río por lo bajo ante el comentario de Gabriela, por lo que solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza-

-Algunas podemos, otras cuantas se rinden al dolor, pero no te preocupes, solo tendrás esos malestares en lo que encuentro la cura- decía la hechicera mientras chica fiera la veía- y solo será una vez al mes- chica fiera se levanto con la pijama manchada por su sangre-

-Cielos, esta era mi favorita- Emily sonrió, pues seguramente Damián se enojaría al ver que la pijama era de Batman-

-Ven, debemos ir de compras, si estarás así por un tiempo, será mejor que preveamos estas situaciones, además no sería bueno manchar tu ropa, la necesitaras cuando vuelvas a ser tu- Emily le sonrió mientras Gabriela aceptaba, realmente no quería manchar su ropa cada mes-

Asi las chicas salieron de compras, minutos después llegaron el resto de los titanes...

-Donde está?- preguntó Raven al notar la ausencia de la chica fiera-

-A si, lo olvide, Emily y ella me pidieron permiso para salir, al parecer tenían que hacer algo- Robin no presto atención a Raven, de haberlo echo, habría visto que el chico quería destruir la torre con sus poderes-

Mientras tanto, dos chicas caminaban por la calle, Emily se había quitado su uniforme de aprendiz sustituyéndolo por ropa informal, vestía una blusa pegada azul, tenía unos pantalones cortos de color verde que apenas le cubrían parte del muslo, unas botas de color azul, su pelo era de un color azul celeste, le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo tenía suelto, sus ojos eran grises y no parecía importarle que las personas los viera, la chica verde traía una sudadera gris que le quedaba grande en ese momento, tenía pantalones también grandes y sus zapatillas del uniforme, el resto de sus tenis le quedaban enormes...

-Falta mucho para llegar al centro comercial- Chica fiera se sentía rara y estaba sonrojada, más que nada por que a pesar de su color de piel, los chicos deboraban a ambas con la mirada, para ella era bastante rara la situación para este punto-

-Vamos, sólo disfruta de la atención de los chicos por el momento, ya podrás volver a ser chico después- Emily dio en el clavo, pues le chica se relajó y hasta le divertía tener cosas gratis solo por dejar que miles de idiotas se la comieran con la mirada, había dejado de preocuparse-

Pasaron las horas y al fin las chicas volvieron con las compras, aún que la Chica fiera aún no entendía por qué las chicas necesitaban tantas cosas, le parecía excesivo, Emily no necesitaba ser psíquica para saber lo que Fiera pensaba. Raven por otro lado esperaba a ambas Chivas en la sala preocupado, no le gustaba que la cambiante saliera a la calle, mucho menos sola, con la situación actual...

-Donde estaban?- Raven confrontó a ambas chicas que solo lo vieron con esa seriedad, chica fiera no sabía si le daba más miedo como mujer o como hombre, pero sin duda era rara esta situación- no vez que podría haberle pasado algo, es solo una niña- la verdad era que Raven estaba preocupado, sabía los peligros que una chica corría en la ciudad, pero las palabras que uso cabrearon a ambas chicas, aún si Emily lo comprendía, no había por qué menospreciar la habilidad de supervivencia de la chica fiera-

-Comprando ropa, pero eso a ti no te importa- Chica fiera estaba molesta, no por qué la hubieran regañado, tampoco por qué la trataban como a una niña, pues incluso antes lo hacían, estaba molesta por qué solo dentro de la estupidez de Raven cabía que no podía cuidarse sola, era una chica ahora, pero seguía siendo una joven Titan- Ahora, quisiera no ver tu cara hasta mañana- tras decir eso la cambiante desapareció por la puerta rumbo a su habitación-

-Tu mejor que nadie debería entender, lo delicado que es el temperamento de una mujer, aún si fue por un hechizo, parece ser que has olvidado eso- la chica también se fue a dormir-

Raven se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado hace un rato, sin duda debía compensar a su amigo, siempre lo había subestimado y eso no parecía importarle... Error, Raven sabía que le importaba, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar ese tipo de comentarios, pero como chica eso cambió y Raven sabía la razón...

-El cerebro femenino es más complicado que el masculino- lo dijo en voz alta pegándose mentalmente por olvidar eso, además seguramente debía estar alterada su personalidad por las hormonas-

Raven pensó eso último, debido a que de bestia también tenía otras cosas, como el celo, así es, Raven se había sentido atraído sexualmente por ella, debido a las hormonas que suelta la chica fiera, similares a las que usan los animales hembra para atraer al macho en época de apareamiento, sin duda eso no era bueno, menos habiendo tantos hombres pervertidis en la ciudad, aún así, Raven no negaba que sentía curiosidad por tener relaciones con la cambiante en ese estado, no le importaba si era por las hormonas que le pedían a gritos aparearse con ella, pero... Que era lo que Raven sentía realmente por la cambiante?...

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, a partir de aquí, empiezan a haber cambios, como que el cambio de sexo empieza a afectar la forma en que la pareja monocromática ve el mundo, como piensan y las decisiones que toman, alguien debería advertirle a Raven que no piense con esa cabeza, si no con la de arriba... Pervertidos entendiendo el chiste en 3... 2... 1...**


	3. Antes de la tormenta

Esa mañana las cosas no iban muy bien, Raven se veía molesto y Chica Fiera ni siquiera había intentado molestarlo en toda la mañana, Robin quería romper la tensión entre sus amigos, por suerte Starfire tenía la solución...

-Por qué no vamos a la feria?- a chica Fiera le brillaron los ojos tras escuchar esa palabra, la hechicera también quería salir a divertirse un rato-

-Buena idea Starfire, vamos todos a la Feria- Damián soltó esto antes de dirigirse a su cuarto para cambiarse el uniforme-

Emily vestía con el atuendo del día anterior, Damián tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, una playera roja, pantalones negros como sus tenis y ahora tenía unos lentes negros en lugar del antifaz, Starfire se había vestido con una blusa rosa, jeans azules, y zapatillas rosas, Raven había usado su uniforme, pero sin capa y sin los guantes, por otro lado la chica fiera se había vestido con una blusa morada de tirantes, vestía una falda que solo le cubría lo necesario de un color negro, usaba unas botas moradas y tenía el pelo sujeto en una cola de caballo...

Una vez cambiados los titanes salieron con la hechicera rumbo a la feria, al llegar Robin y Cyborg comenzaron a competir Starfire estaba con la hechicera, Raven quería compensar a Chica fiera, por lo que comenzó por disculpase con ella...

-Gar yo...- Raven no termino, pues la chica lo cayó-

-No hay nada que disculpar Rae, venga, vamos a divertirnos, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo solos- la chica fiera se levanto con entusiasmo y le tendió la mano a Raven con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo- Raven accedió y salieron a probar todos los juegos, después de todo Raven se lo debía-

Despues de un rato todos regresaron, pero las razones del viaje no habían vuelto...

-Donde están chica fiera y Raven?- preguntó la hechicera preocupada-

-Ijeron que se adelantarían la última vez que los vi- Cyborg no entendía la magnitud del asunto-

-Esto no es bueno- Emily se veía preocupada- saben que Raven es mitad demonio no?- les dijo con cara de obviedad a los titanes- Chica fiera es mitad animal- los Chivas asintieron- los demonios masculinos no controlan sus instintos más bajos- los chicos no parecían procesar aún la información- Chiva fiera entró en celo, que creen que pase si Raven huele el celo de Chica fiera?- los dos hombres captaron lo que sucedía en menos de dos horas Nightwing ya se había enterado por Starfire, el cual les gritaba a ambos que no los quería ver en la torre hasta que no encontrarán a Raven y a chico bestia-

sin embargo estos nunca aparecieron, al menos no esa noche...

 **Este capitulo es corto, pero el siguiente va para largo, algo muy malo está por suceder y créanme, es algo grande, algo que Raven no podrá corregir fácilmente, siguiente capítulo: Adiós chica fiera, el error de Raven...**


	4. Adiós Chica Fiera, el error de Raven

Tras haber probado todos los juegos, Raven y Chica Fiera habían ido a un bar, tras haber bebido suficiente ambos comenzaron a desahogar su situación actual, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un hotel, y Chica fiera ya no hablaba, pero sí que había comenzado a comerse a besos a Raven, cosa que este respondió de buena gana, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa desesperadamente, el alcohol y el celo de Fiera no ayudaba a la pareja a entrar en razón de lo que estaban haciendo, la ropa de Raven estaba regada en el suelo, mientras que la de Chica fiera estaba echa pedazos, Raven había comenzado por llamar la parte íntima de la chica la cual comenzó a gemir por las descargas de placer, definitivamente no se sentía igual que cuando era hombre y se había llegado a masturbar, el cuerpo de una mujer se sentía mejor, tras asegurarse de que la Chica fiera ya estuviera bastante mojada comenzó la penetracion, primero fue lento, por el dolor que causaba la primera vez, en cuanto vio que la verde ya se había acostumbrado lo hizo más fuerte haciéndola gemir de placer, tras varias horas al fin terminaron, cayendo dormidos, aún que para los vecinos del hotel parecía que dos animales se apareaban salvajemente y no estaban tan equivocados...

-Raven?- Gabriela despertó pero su amigo no estaba cerca, aún así decidió llamar a Emily, necesitaba ropa nueva-

Raven vagaba por Jump City pensando en lo que había pasado, no debía haber echo, el echo de que Chica Fiera estuviera en celo no le daba el derecho a violarla en estado de ebriedad, así que decidió volver a la Torre T...

-Ya veo, no te preocupes Fierecita, no le diré a nadie tú pequeña travesura- Emily disfrutaba burlarse de la chica y ella lo sabía-

-Muy graciosa- la chica fiera traía un vestido verde pegado y corto, con una diadema negra en el pelo y guantes negros, usando las mismas botas del otro día-

Ambas chicas salieron del hotel conversando animadamente, pero Gabriela no se sentía muy bien, pasaron dos semanas en los que Chica fiera no salía del baño más que para comer, además Raven parecía querer evitarla, como si algo pasara, Cyborg ya no toleraba la situación, era hora de hablar, y si sabía algo era que la Chica fiera no le diría nada, así que a diferencia del pasado, esta vez sería Raven quien le diría que estaba sucediendo...

-Raven, que sucede entre Chica Fiera y tú?- Cyborg se escuchaba serio, algo raro en el, logrando llamar la atención de Raven-

-No sucede nada entre ella y yo- Raven podía ocultar muy bien las cosas, pero no de Cyborg-

-Raven, soy el mayor en esta Torre, no nací ayer, dime qué pasó?- ante esa afirmación firme el chico gótico se rindió-

-Tuve relaciones con ella, no medi consecuencias con el alcohol y pasó- tras decir eso el Cyborg parecía pensar en algo-

-Tú amas a Chica Fiera?- esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Raven, aún así, ninguno de los dos chicos noto la presencia de cierta chica verde que estaba del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación-

La chica creía que no era buena idea espiar esta conversación en específico, pero la curiosidad la mataba...

-No, como podría amar a semejante idiota, es estupida, odiosa, hostigosa, desconsiderada, incluso como mujer es un asco en el arreglo de su espacio personal- Raven trataba de convencer a sí mismo escupiendo esas palabras como veneno, sin saber que inyectaba ese veneno en el corazón de la chica-

-Entonces por qué permitiste que esto pasara- Cyborg sabía que lo que decía no era verdad, conocía a ambos chicos como la Palma de su mano, sabía que ambos se amaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así pasara, pero no en estas circunstancias-

-Por qué desde antier tenía la extraña necesidad de coger con ella en esta forma- era muy doloroso para Chica Fiera oír todo eso- y sabes... fue mejor de lo que pensé, gemía como todo un animal en celo- eso último fue lo que termino de romper el corazón de la chica que salió lo más rápido posible a su habitación-

Emily logró ver a la cambiante, por lo que la siguió para saber qué pasaba, por desgracia, la chica no alcanzó a oír el resto de la conversación...

-Escúchate Raven, es una de las pocas personas que ha creido ciegamente en ti, y permanecido a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que pudieras lastimarlo- Cyborg no podía decir que no le enojaban aquellas palabras, pero tampoco podía enojarse, Raven sólo trataba de negar lo obvio-

-Yo... Tengo miedo de hacerle daño- confesó finalmente Raven mientras veía a Cyborg, el cual solo suspiro-

-Solo piensa que quieres para ustedes dos, quieres terminar como Nightwing- fue lo último que escucho de su compañero, no quería terminar sin el amor de su vida, eso era un echo, mañana, tras calmar sus emociones le diría-

A la mañana siguiente Raven buscaba a la chica Fiera, pero no estaba en su cuarto ni en el Living...

-Alguien a visto a la chica fiera?- preguntó Raven, y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció Nightwing en la pantalla central-

-Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos- el joven maravilla se parecía más a Batman en el carácter que Damián- debo informarles que Chico... es decir Chica Fiera estará fuera de los Titanes por tiempo indefinido, por una misión ultra secreta, hasta pronto amigos- tan rápido como vino se fue-

Raven estaba frustrado con aquello, intentó localizarla pero su comunicador estaba apagado, por la mente de Emily se pasaba el Flashback de lo ocurrido ayer...

Flashback

Gabriela lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación antes de que llegara Emily a consolarla...

-Escucha Fierita, lo que sea tiene solución- Emily veía a la chica que le pasó un aparato que la hizo palidecer-

Frente a ella una prueba de embarazo que había salido positiva para Chica Fiera...

-Parare la búsqueda de la cura mientras estás embarazada, si los quieres tener, recuerda que es un riesgo- la chica veía a Gabriela que solo sonrió melancólicamente-

-Si, me gustaría, no importa el riesgo- Tras oír esas palabras Emily suspiro- pero no quiero tenerlo aquí con Raven cerca- Chica Fiera debía tener sus razones, así que Emily no protestó- hablaré con Nightwing de dejar los Titanes por un tiempo- Gabriela solo suspiro tras decir eso-

-Tranquila, habla con Nightwing, prepararé un lugar donde puedas tener al bebe con el menor riesgo posible- dicho eso Emily se fue a la habitación que le habían dado-

Gabriela le había dado todos los detalles a Nightwing, de otra forma no hubiera conseguido el permiso...

-Voy a matar a Raven- Nightwing echaba humo por las orejas-

-No te preocupes por eso Rob, y bien?- tras eso Nightwing sonrio, hacía mucho nadie le decía Rob o Robin-

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras, le diré a Jinx y Kid Flash que ayuden a los titanes mientras estés ausente- Nightwing ya tenía todo bajo control, por lo que se despidieron cortando la comunicación-

-Chica Fiera, te conseguí donde te quedes mientras esto pasa, solo prométeme que estarás en contacto?- Chica fiera afirmó con una sonrisa antes de que ambas Chivas se abrazaran fuertemente- ve a esta dirección, una vez ahí pregunta por el hijo de los Halcones, él te ayudará- tras eso Chica fiera salió de la torre por la ventana de su cuarto, solo con algunas prendas y dinero-

Fin del Flashback

Tras salir de sus recuerdos, la chica pudo ver que Raven echaba peste por todos lados, pero decidió ignorarlo y fingir que seguía trabajando en la cura... Mientras tanto la chica fiera acababa de llegar a una especie de búnker en él desierto...

-Quien eres?- preguntó un sujeto de lentes negros del otro lado de la puerta metálica-

-Buscó al hijo de los Halcones- el sujeto parecio sorprenderse, sin embargo sonrío-

-Tú debes ser Chica Fiera, Gabrieka no?- ella asintió mientras la puerta se abría-

-Pasa antes de que alguien te vea- Gabriela no lo pensó dos veces al oír una voz femenina llamarla-

Una vez dentro la chica llego hasta una especie de comedor, ahí vio a un chico vestido con sombrero vaquero, pelo castaño, de lentes negros, con una Sudadera negra, pantalón de mezclilla azul y descalzo...

-Veo que llegaste, te costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí- el misterioso chico sonrió, por lo que Gabriela supuso que ese era el sujeto que buscaba, pero no se veía mayor a ella-

-No mucho, me dijeron que tú podías ayudarme a mi embarazo- en ese momento se escucho una leve risa de parte del chico-

-Si, es correcto, yo puedo ayudarte con eso, así que eso fue lo que te dijo- el chico parecía pensar en algo con una sonrisa-

-Es un alivio, pero estos bebes no son normales- el chico río por lo bajo antes de verla-

-Querida, estoy al tanto de toda tu historia- la chica se sorprendió- Emily no te dijo lo que ella es cierto? O qué relación guarda conmigo?- eso despertó curiosidad por la cambiante-

-Es cierto, tú me lo dirás- el chico afirmó con la cabeza-

-Pero antes, terminaré de comer- Gabriela se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que la mesa estaba llena de platos sucios, todos de una sola persona, quien era este sujeto?-

Mientras en la torre T Raven esperaba que fuera un chiste, que ella volviera... Pasaron las horas, estas se convirtieron en días y estos a su ves en meses, para cuando Raven quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado Seis años de su vida y tres años siendo ella misma, pero aún la ponía triste el echo de que Gar ya no estaba... Pero, quién sabe, igual el destino, los unía una vez más, después de todo, comparten el mismo cielo y el mismo destino...

 **Como habrán visto la historia técnicamente comienza aquí, el próximo capítulo tratara de mostrarnos a los Titanes con otros ojos, hasta la otra...**


	5. Las heridas del pasado

Era un día normal entre los Jóvenes titanes, ya habían pasado ocho años desde que Chico Bestia había dejado los Titanes, aún que en los últimos años hubo muchas deserciones en las filas titanes, entre eses deserciones se podían contar los gemelos más y menos, sin contar los cambios que habían tenido los héroes en estos años, Cyborg hablaba solo lo necesario con Raven y Robin, esto debido a que habían empezado a salir y no le parecía justo que la gótica lo usara como reemplazo, Starfire y Nightwing estaban en una "misión súper secreta" en una isla paradisiaca, Jinx y Kid Flash, el cual había dejado el manto de Kid Flash para ser Flash tras la muerte de barry Allen, se habían instalado permanente en la torre por lo que se podía ver a ambos muy unidos por la torre, el único cambio visible en los trajes de los titanes era que Kid Flash ahora era Flash, por lo demás no había muchos cambios... La alarma Titan soñó sacando a todos de sus mentes...

-Parece que sea lo que sea no es de este mundo- Cyborg veía que un sujeto con traje militar estaba robándole cosas, pero lo impresionante era que las cosas caminaban hacia el entrando en una bolsa engañosamente pequeña-

Los titanes salieron a pelear, Emily estaba en una misión por lo que no estaría toda la semana...

-Valla, los Jóvenes titanes, yo vengo del futuro- el chico se presentó, este vestía una boina verde con un chaleco militar color crema como sus botas, su pantalón también era verde y tenía un ojo de color rojo rubí y el otro de azul color zafiro, de tez blanca y sonrisa sadica-

-No me importa si eres de 2000 años en el futuro, voy a acabar contigo- Cyborg veía al chico que comenzó a reírse-

-No soy yo quien debe preocuparte hombre máquina- el chico soltó esto mientras se iba para desaparecer por un callejón-

Atras de los titanes había un sujeto con traje de ninja, tenía la cara cubierta con una máscara y cargaba una espada en su espalda...

-Titanes Ataquen- Robin se lanzó contra el pero nada lento el sujeto mando a volar al hijo del murciélago-

Raven intentó contenerlo, pero era más fuerte que ella, algo que ella no entendía, Cyborg logró derribarlo...

-Booya!- el Cyborg festejaba antes de ser embestido por el recién levantado sujeto que quemó su batería-

Flash también fue echo papilla cuando fue dirigido al rayo de Jinx y mientras ella socorría al velocista fue derribada, justo cuando todo se veía perdido un panda rosa tomo al sujeto por la espalda y este fue embestido por un carnero de color amarillo, el sujeto cayo derribado sin poder moverse, en ese momento los animales tomaron la forma de dos niños, una niña rubia de piel un poco pálida, ojos azules celeste y tenía el uniforme de una primaria que estaba al lado del lugar, El Niño también tenía informe, también era rubio y de ojos azules, con una piel más colorida que su hermana, los niños no se veían mayores a 8 años, pero lo que llamó la atención de los chicos eran las gemas de color rojo que resaltaban en sus frentes como la de...

-Raven?, chicos, cuánto tiempo- chico bestia saludo a sus curiosos amigos, pero Raven quería preguntar sobre esos niños-

-Papá los conoces?- los niños dijeron esto de forma curiosa a lo que el cambiante afirmó feliz, por la mente de los titanes no dejaba de circular la palabra papá, tanto que no notaron los cambios en Chico Bestia-

continuara...


	6. Reencuentros

Los chicos al fin se fijaron en su amigo, este vestia con una sudadera roja como su pantalones y tenis, con unos guantes de motociclismo negros, unos lentes negros y un sombrero pescador blanco, todos tenían muchas preguntas para el Changeling, sobre todo Raven y Cyborg lo sabía, al ver que Raven no hablaría, el recién repuesto Cyborg lo haría por ella...

-Chico bestia, te emos echado de menos- Cyborg abrazo a su mejor amigo después de ocho largos años-

-Creo que unos más que otros- susurró el cambiante sin dejar de sonreír- y ya no soy más el Chico Bestia- ante esas palabras todos lo vieron curiosos- soy Changeling, pero vamos, ustedes son mis amigos, llámenme Garfield o solo Gar- en ese momento a todos se les desfiguro la mandíbula como caricatura, todos en la torre, con excepción de Robin, sabían que solo Raven podía llamar Gar al Changeling- por qué me ven así?- Gar veía a todos serio con la ceja alzada, por lo que todos callaron al instante, ahora podían notar que si bien era su Chico Bestia, no era el que se fue de la torre, este era un ser diferente- vengan, ahí muchas cosas de que hablar- como si les hubiera leído la mente, con una sonrisa camino con rumbo a otro lugar, seguido de sus amigos-

Llegaron a la pizzería donde solían ir cuando eran los jóvenes titanes...

-Hay muchos recuerdos en este lugar- al fin Raven había logrado articular una palabra-

-Ni que lo digas, por eso lo compre- el cambiante tras decir eso entro al lugar dejando a los Titanes con la boca abierta-

El resto de los titanes entro, pero se habrían dado cuenta de otras cosas si hubieran leído el nombre de la pizzería... Al entrar pudieron ver cómo el chico bestia dejaba a los dos niños en la cocina con alguien a quien no pudieron verle la cara...

-Pidan lo que quiera- el Changeling ya estaba en la mesa de siempre con sus amigos- supongo que sus gustos no an cambiado- tras decir eso cinco cajas de Pizzas apareciendo con un extraño viento en la mesa, pero Flash sabía que eso no era viento-

-Así que a este trabajo se referían más y menos- tras estas palabras el Changeling sonrió enigmático y el resto estaba sorprendido, Más y Menos?-

-No se te pasa nada Wally- Garfield veía sonriendo al Velocista que le devolvía la misma sonrisa-

-Es el chico rápido- Más y menos se entraban atrás de Flash, ya no eran unos niños tampoco, pero su vestimenta era prácticamente la misma de antaño, solo que el disfraz de héroe había pasado a ser pantalones y tenis blancos, una sudadera del mismo color, con sus respectivos símbolos para diferenciarlos, un antifaz blanco y unos audífonos de casco que tenían el símbolo también, más era quien había hablado-

-Vuelvan al trabajo- los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza tras las planeas del verde-

-Más y menos si podemos- los chicos volvieron a correr tras decir eso-

-Parece que aumentaron su velocidad- Wally estaba realmente impresionado-

-Se esforzaron bastante por aumentar su velocidad desde que están aquí- el Changelig sonreía tras decir eso-

-Está cosa está deliciosa- Cyborg mencionó llamando la atención del verde-

-Hey no empiecen sin mi- Garfield podía haber madurado, pero seguía siendo Garfield-

Los chicos se la pasaron hablando de sus aventuras, de lo que habían vivido en tos años sin el, pero lo extraño era que cambiante escuchaba y respondía sin interrumpir, en otra época hubiera discutido y sacado a relucir su interesante vida, pero ahora incluso una sincera sonrisa se podía ver en el...

-Veo que estás divirtiendo- en la puerta del lugar se podía ver a una chica rubia sonriendo tiernamente al cambiante, lo cual cabreo a la gótica, esto no pasó desapercibido por su novio que frunció el ceño, la chica usaba una blusa negra y una falda color amarillo opaco- Crow y Black no estaban en la casa, supuse que estarían contigo- el Changeling sonrió nervioso-

-Si están conmigo- el Changeling afirmó a la chica- no deberías preocuparte tanto Tara, te saldrán arrugas- los titanes no escucharon nada después de Tara-

-Terra?- los titanes estaban impresionados-

-Hola chicos, a pasado mucho tiempo- la chica ni se inmuto de ser llamada Terra- ya que quieres cuidar de Black y Crow creo que no te hará mal tener también a Rex y Leona- tras eso Terra se fue dejando al chico pálido-

Tener a los cuarto juntos no era buena idea, Cyborg al ver esto decidió aligerar la tensión un poco y de paso molestar a Raven...

-Así que Terra y tú están saliendo?- Cyborg quería molestar a sus dos amigos, pero la única molesta era Raven-

-Vivo con ella- el chico no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y los demás no pudieron opinar al ver a cuatro niños revoloteando por ya vacío lugar que estaba cerrado-

La niña de antes que al parecer se llamaba Crow era perseguida por un chico de muy parecido a su otro hermano pero que vestía con playera negra como sus pantalones y tenis, su hermano que ya antes habían visto estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras una niña muy parecido a su hermana, estaba su lado tratando de consolarlo, aunque parecía incomoda, como si no fuera buena en ello, chico bestia solo suspiro antes de levantarse, Raven no sabía por qué, pero sentía horrible ver llorar a aquel niño, simplemente la hacía sentir con ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo...

-Crow deja de molestar a tu hermano- Garfield le quito un libro grueso de universidad a Crow y se lo dio a Black que con una sonrisa enorme como la de Garfield leía el libro que a todos dejó con la boca abierta-

Raven observó a los cuatrillizos hacer sus tareas, parecía algo preocupada, pero nadie la estaba notado, todos estaban más entretenidos recordando el pasado y escuchando las viejas andanzas de su novio junto al caballero oscuro, Raven no sólo había notado la impresionante rapidez con la que el pequeño Black leía el libro de universidad, también vio con la niña que había intentado consolarlo estaba meditando mientras murmuraba unas palabras, después noto que el niño que perseguía a Crow ahora estaba en una esquina serio, pero le pareció haber visto antes cuatro ojos rojos cuando perseguía a Crow, esta última saltaba y sonreía como chico bestia, pero aún así parecía que reprimía emocionalmente, como si le tuviera miedo a algo...

-Pir que tienes esa herida en tu pecho?- los titanes vieron el pecho de Gar, el cual efectivamente dejaba ver una pequeña cicatriz por cerca del cuello, pero está bien podría ser más grande, no podían saberlo debido a la playera-

Cuando iba a responder entro otra visita inesperada...

-Jefe, necesito que me aumente el sueldo, estos niños acabarán causando mi muerte- Speedy estaba agotado, tras escapar de la silla en la que lo habían atado y amordazado los niños-

-Speedy?- los titanes cada vez estaban más confundidos-

-Hola titanes- vagamente salido con una sonrisa a sus amigos-

-Si te lo aumento no podré pagarles a los gemelos- Speedy suspiro y se retiró saludando con la mano por última vez para salir de la pizzería-

Tras esos los titanes volvieron a la torre y Gar volvió a su casa con Terra, a unas cuantas calles de la pizzería...

-Estas bien Gary?- Terra le preguntó al cambiante que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza- tu amigo llamo, dijo que había un agente renegado de clase 5 libre- tras eso Gar sonrió-

-Nada que Black y Crow no pudieran manejar- Garfield se hecho a dormir, sabía que ahora que sus amigos sabían dónde trabajaba, los iba a ver seguido, sobretodo a aquella demonio que lo hace sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo-

En la torre Titan las cosas tampoco iban nada bien, Raven había llamado a Nightwing, aún que el chico maravilla ya había sido advertido por Cyborg, este estaba preocupado por qué Raven parecía querer ahorcarle...

-Tu maldita rata con alas, por qué no me dijiste que Gar se fue por qué estaba embarazado?- no le importaba lo extraño que sonaba, en ese momento solo quería respuestas-

-Primero, ya viste lo ridiculo que sueña lo que has dicho del embarazo?- sin duda Raven se había dado cuenta- segundo, enojarte e insultar el escudo familiar de Batman no te ayuda a obtener respuestas- sin duda algo obvio- tercero, yo quería decirte para molerte a golpes mientras aún eras chico, pero él me lo impidió- tras oír eso Raven trató de calmarse- escucha, estas saliendo con Damián, toma una decisión, pero ten encuenta que recuperar a Gar no será fácil- tras eso el chico maravilla colgó-

-Odio cuando tiene razón- Raven tomó una decisión, trataría de arreglarse con Logan y luego cortaría a Damián, no quería hacerlo hasta no estar segura de tener esperanzas con el verde-

Mientras en las afueras de Jump City...

-Yohoyoho, un gran pirata soy- un chico castaño con los ojos blancos, playera de manga larga gris, pantalones tipo pirata negros, con sandalias y tres espadas en su espalda cantaba esa canción, atrás de él había los cuerpos de 20 policías muertos- y todos brindando Yoho- tras decir eso siguió caminando hacia Jump City, específicamente ha matar a cierto hombre de color verde-

 **El anterior capítulo y este iban a ser uno, pero por cosas del destino se dividieron, como verán, Terra habla de clases de poder, más adelante hablare cómo funcionan esas clases, por otro lado veremos más de la nueva vida del chico verde y por qué quieren matarlo...**

 **Para responderle a BeastDark, la historia debe verse así, es intencional que no haya mostrado lo que pasó los últimos años o los detalles de algunas cosas, se paciente, al final, todas las piezas caen su lugar...**

 **Como pequeño Spoiler, Slade tendrá un papel importante, así como el Suicide Squad y un personaje sorpresa del pasado de chico bestia**


	7. New Doom Patrol

**Bueno, antes de empezar este nuevo capítulo...**

 **BeastDark: Entiendo lo que dices, Damián tampoco es mi opción favorita, pero las otras dos opciones eran ya muy usadas, Red X y Aqualand (Personaje para el que estaba pensado el papel antes de que escribiera la historia) y como verse esta historia planea ser todo menos común, una disculpa si no fue de tu agrado, pero alguien tenía que ser el villano en esta historia...**

 **sin mas, ahora sí, el capítulo...**

Era una mañana normal en la torre T, no normal desde que Chico Bestia se fue, claro que Robin había recibido un reporte de Nightwing desde la isla donde estaban, este decía que a las afueras de Jump City se habían reportado la muerte de 20 policías a Sangre fría...

-Robin, creo que sería buena idea que vieras esto- Raven le anuncio al hijo del Murciélago, este sin pensarlo siguió a su novia hasta la sala-

En la tele se podían ver los cuerpos cercenados de varios policías, sin pensarlo los titanes salieron a ver qué sucedía, mientras que en la casa del cambiante todo estaba tranquilo, era fin de semana, por lo que los cuatrillizos no tenían clases...

-Gary, creo que hay un problema- Tara no se veía bien, parecía preocupada, cosa que puso nervioso al cambiante- mira- Tara le mostró el mensaje de su amigo, el verde palideció y salió corriendo de la casa-

Los titanes llegaron a la escena del crimen, Robin quería vomitar, ni el guason estaba tan enfermo, ya que entre los cuerpos de los policías un sujeto tomaba té plácidamente... el mismo sujeto que quería matar al Changeling...

-Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ha estos 19 yo no los mate, yo solo mate a 20 de camino para acá- el sujeto aparte de despreocupado le parecía lo más normal del mundo contestar aquello-

-Quien eres tu?- Raven podía sentir el poder proveniente de aquel sujeto, era abrumador, podía jurar que podía igualas fácilmente a Trigon-

-Donde están mis modales- El sujeto saludo con una cordial reverencia hacia los titanes- soy Trébol Evans, mejor conocido como la sombra de los siete mares, un pirata- el chico que parecía de la edad del cambiante sonreía-

-Titanes, no lo enfrenten, no tendrían oportunidad contra el- el Changeling al fin había aparecido para advertir a sus amigos-

-Que tenemos aquí, mi objetivo- el sujeto sacó sus espadas con una sonrisa- pero entonces sintió una presencia- dejemos este combate para otra ocasión mi buen amigo- tras eso se esfumó sin dejar rastro-

-Creo que les debo explicaciones- el Changeling se veía apenado antes de que fuera derribado por un carnero de color rojo- después de lidiar con esto- mando al carnero lejos de un puñetazo- Patrulla condenada- tras decir eso Más, Menos, Speedy, Terra y el chico que robaba cosas la última vez aparecieron-

Del Lado contrario se podía ver un chico bestia de color rojo, un par de gemelos pelirrojos con ropa como la de más y menos pero de color negro, aún que los símbolos eran los mismos, también estaba una chica que los titanes conocían como Artemis, también había una chica castaña encapuchada con una mirada psicótica, por último había un chico de cabello rojo vestido similar al ladrón que resultó amigo de Logan, era como si tuvieran una contra parte...

-Aún no es el momento mis pequeños- una voz familiar había llamado la atención de los chicos-

-Slade- Changeling veía con mucho enojo al enmascarado-

-El mismo, aunque soy nostálgico, prefiero otros nombres- el villano hablaba mientras aquel extraño equipo se retiraba-

-Prefieres que te llame Deathstroke o Asesino?- Gar sin duda parecía haberle tomado mucho odio al mercenario-

-Tu no has sido mejor que yo mocoso- Slade no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el cambiante, aún si tenía que sacar sus últimos 8 años a relucir-

-Tuenes tu punto- tras eso Slade se fue dejando a los titanes perplejos y Robin sin comprender que sucedía-

El Changeling se dispuso a responder cualquier respuesta, así que Raven transportó a todos a la torre...

-Primero deben de saber que esos sujetos que trabajan con Slade son muy poderosos, son renegados, los gemelos son de clase 5, son los más bajos de nivel, Artemis es de clase 3, pero tiene la destreza de una clase 6, el sujeto rojo con mis poderes es clase 8, mientras que el sujeto militar y la chica psicótica son clase 7- Logan había mencionado esto antes de explicar cómo funcionan las clases-

-Clases?- Cyborg fue el primero en preguntar, por lo que el pequeño Black se dispuso a explicar-

-En la base militar donde Papá nos crío existía una tabla de niveles, donde 0 era lo más bajo y 10 significaba corre por tu vida- la explicación del niño logró una risa en su padre, pues así se lo explico el- no conocí mucho de niveles por debajo del 5, podría mencionar a Gizmo o Billy numeroso, que están en el 2, pero, sé que en esta habitación a niveles por arriba del 5, en el 5 como el más bajo de la torre podría ser Robin- esto sin duda molesto al líder Titan- en el nivel seis podríamos mencionar a Cybor y los gemelos, también a Speedy, Terra y papá líder empatan en el 7, y la única novel 8 aquí es Raven, Jinx y Flash no puedo medir su poder debido a que este cambia dependiendo los factores- la forma de hablar del pequeño de 8 años era impresionante-

-Tu que nivel eres?- Jinx había dado en el clavo-

-Los cuatrillizos son nivel 9- Changeling soltó con un pesado suspiro, era cierto que los cuatrillizos eran de los pocos de clase 9, pero sabía que eso también era la razón de que Slade y otros estuvieran tras ellos-

-Un minuto, estos cuatro son más poderosos que Raven?- Flash parecía impresionando, pero ahora Raven sabía por qué no podía sentir su poder, era tan grande que ella misma quedaba dentro de ese poder-

-Hay un ejército, conocido como los renegados, son Meta humanos pertenecientes a una raza alíenígnea extinta, o eso se creía, ahora parece que se extienden, pero Slade es quien los trae- Gar se veía cansado, mental y físicamente, sin duda algo lo tenía muy mal-

-Este ejército suena bastante peligroso- Cyborg estaba pensando en lo que Changeling le había dicho, pero algo no terminaba de encajar, él no les estaba diciendo la verdad-

-Hay algo que nos ocultas- la empatía afirmó eso a lo que Gar suspiro-

-No son solo alíenigenas varios de esos meta humanos son clones de héroes en otras dimensiones, de algún modo los controla, creo que está relacionado con el ataque que acabó con la vida de la patrulla condenada original, control Freak sabía lo que les pasó, pero lo mataron, desde entonces estoy seguro que Deathstroke está detrás de todo- chico bestia a un omitía algo pero al ver a sus amigos suspiro- creo que no está solo, algo o alguien lo debe estar ayudando, es más fuerte que antes, incluso que cuando trabajaba con Trigon- tras oír eso los titanes estaban sorprendidos, pero Garfield no era Robin, el no perseguiría a Slade por medio mundo por venganza, no algo faltaba, el por qué investigar todo eso?- creo que Slade quiere a los Cuatrillizos para completar su máquina, yo no lo entendía, pero dijo que necesitaba mucho poder para encenderla, pero que ningún meta humano tenía esa clase de energía, él quiere quitarme a mis hijos para robarles sus poderes- ahora todo tenía sentido, no era venganza, el solo quería proteger a sus hijos-

-Entonces te ayudaremos- Cyborg fue el primero en hablar-

-Enserio?- Changeling sonreía como en antaño, con su enorme sonrisa-

-Para eso estamos los amigos- esta vez fue Raven quien hablo, el Changeling estaba muy feliz-

-Nadie mata niños en mi guardia- Robin dijo esto logrando una sonrisa del verde-

-Por qué no- Jinx se unió al grupo-

-Todos vamos a morir- Flash dijo eso antes de seguir a su novia-

Tras eso los titanes acordaron que debían quedarse en la torre hasta que se resolviera el problema a, así que Logan montó la primera guardia esa noche, no esperaba que Raven fuera a verle en la sala...

-Pensé que estarías dormida Raven- el Cangeling sonrio a su amiga, esta lo veía con la monotonía de siempre-

-Esos niños...- no termino la pregunta, pues la sonrisa del verde se esfumó-

-Pensé que tardarías más en darte cuenta- Raven comprendió que Gar sabía exactamente a donde iba la conversación-

-Crow no controla sus emociones no?- Raven consiguió la atención del chico-

-No, no lo hace, ella se culpa por qué cuando aprendía a controlarlas me causo una herida por accidente, desde entonces le tiene miedo a expresar de más sus emociones- el chico veía a Raven con algo de rencor-

Raven lo veía con arrepentimiento y sin duda parecía que tendrían una seria conversación... Mientras tanto en otra parte...

-Aun no puedo abrir el portal, no tengo el poder suficiente- Deathstroke veía el portal azul sin energía-

-Bueno, solo eres un simple humano, no podía esperar más de ti- aún que eso molestaba a Slade, ese sujeto de túnica negra y voz distorsionada, como si de un demonio se tratase, sin duda era más poderoso que el-

-Bueno, no está todo perdido, sabes que aún podemos ganar, tenemos ventaja- un científico en bata de cabello negro, ojos rojos sangre, de tez blanca, de lentes y con ropa negra sonreía a su compañero encapuchado- Crazy, puede que tengas razón, tal vez a los titanes solo les falta jugar un rato con nosotros- el encapuchado se callo al ver a otro sujeto más calmado que los otros dos caminando ante los ojos de los otros dos al portal-

-No quiero fallas- el sujeto de traje negro, tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, usaba guantes negros, tenía los ojos azul opaco y se cubría la boca con una máscara un tanto peculiar-

los tres le temían a aquel sujeto, y en una base militar en medio del desierto, también se preparaban por si había que luchar...

-Slade tardará un rato con esto, podría jugar con los titanes y esos idiotas no lo notarían- el pirata de antes le decía a un sujeto de piel azul que afilaba un cuchillo-

-Está bien, supongo que sería divertido- el otro sujeto sonrió-

-Espero que se tarde bastante- un tercero que parecía normal sonreía entretenido, este tenía los ojos negros y al igual que sus hermanos pelo castaño, despedía un Aura negra invisible para el ojo humano-

Continuará...


	8. Yoho Yoho un gran pirata soy!

Ya había pasado una semana de tener a la patrulla condenada ahí, realmente todos esperaban que la torre volviera a lo que era, incluso Starfire que había vuelto de su "Mision" con Nightwing en aquella isla, pero para empezar ellos mismos ya no eran iguales, Cyborg cocinaba su carne como siempre, eso era algo que no había cambiado, Starfire platicaba con su novio Nightwing desde su comunicador, Robin revisaba toda información a la que tuviera acceso para poder descubrir que era exactamente todo lo que sucedía, por otro lado, Raven y Changeling parecían llevarse mejor desde aquella noche en que hablaron, aunque nadie sabía el tema de conversación, ya que la calar de Cyborg solo los grabo en video, pero el audio no lo capto, estos dos jugaban ajedrez, pero por más extraño que era para los titanes, Gar le había dado una paliza a Raven en el ajedrez de proporción descomunal...

-Solías ser mejor en estos juegos Raven- el chico le dijo sin ningún indicio de querer ser bueno con ella-

-Supongo que mejoraste- Raven suspiro, sabía que ganar devuelta el corazón del verde no era una tarde fácil, menos en la situación actual, pero si lograba que volviera a ser su amigo, sería un punto de partida más favorable para la empatica-

-O tal vez solo me subestimaban mucho- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, los titanes realmente estaban intrigados por este nuevo héroe que había eliminado por completo el mínimo rastro del chico bestia, ahora solo estaba el Changeling- alguna novedad Robin?- el cambiante veía al líder que estaba entrando-

-Si, tu amigo el pirata esta robando un banco- tras escuchar eso de parte de Robin, tanto los titanes como la patrulla condenada se pusieron en marcha

-Chico bestia, Raven y Starfire volaban, Robin iba en su moto, Cyborg llevaba en el auto T a los niños a Jinx y a Terra, mientras que Más, Menos y Flash corrían a donde estaba el pirata robando-

Mientras el pirata cantaba al momento del robo-

-Saqueamos robamos como un huracán, brindar compañeros Yoho- seguía sacando bolsas de dinero mientras los titanes llegaban a donde estaba el-

-Ríndete Trébol- Robin grito con toda la autoridad que había aprendido de Batman, el chico solo comenzó a reírse, que le daba risa?-

-Ustedes creen poder detenerme?- el chico se movió justo en el momento en que pasaba Flash para golpearlo-

Lo único que se escuchó fue el ruido de una espada desenvainando se, Jinx ahogo un grito cuando flash se detuvo y mucha sangre salió de su pecho derribándolo...

-Wally West, el hombre más rápido que haya existido, también es un idiota- tras decir eso pateo al chico en la herida, enfureciendo a Jinx-

Jinx, sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un ex hizo contra el pirata, este solo sonrió antes de que Jinx saliera volando por su propio ex hizo, nadie vio a qué hora la energía de Jinx volvió a ella convirtiéndola en un cuerpo inconsciente y con quemaduras, Cyborg sabía que no podía hacer nada, ya antes había logrado quemar su batería, Starfire se lanzó contra el usando su fuerza, pero el pirata simplemente la tomo de la cabeza y la azoto contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Star abolló el suelo, Cyborg no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó con su cañón contra el pirata seguido de Robin, el sujeto enterró la espada en la caja de energía de Cyborg desconectándolo y de un disparo en el estomago saco de combate al hijo del murciélago, Raven había visto que Changeling no parecía ayudar, Raven se lanzó contra el sujeto, pero entonces lo noto, Garfield se había movido justo en ese momento a ayudarla, Raven trató de atrapar al pirata, pero este lanzó un fuego azul de su boca quemado el brazo derecho de Raven, ya que el resto de la llamarada la había recibido el verde al protegerla...

-Señor Changeling- Más y menos gritaron asustados al ver esa escena, no lo pensaron dos veces para ayudar- Más y menos, si podemos- tras decir eso corriendo contra el pirata, este de dos puñetazos en los estómagos de los adolescentes los hizo vomitar una cantidad considerable de sangre, antes de rodar varios metros por el suelo, intentaron levantarse, pero estaban muy débiles-

Terra se lanzó siendo cubierta por las flechas de Speedy que distraían al pirata, este uso a su favor la situación, saco del inerte cuerpo de Cyborg la espada y de un salto muy ágil corto la piedra de Terra, usando a esta como escudo contra la flecha que le dio en la pierna a la chica, y le dio el golpe final a Speedy logrando rebanar el arco de este y de paso dejarlo como a Flash, el chico militar del equipo de Gar intentó spuñalarlo, pero el pirata le dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo en el rostro...

-Creo que me pase un poco- dijo al verlos, pero al ver que Raven se levantaba se alivió- Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- el chico vio las intenciones de atacarlo- alguien debe cuidar de los niños y asegurarse de que los titanes vivan- tras eso se fue dejando el dinero ahí tirado- ya no nos quieren mamá y papá, brindar compañeros Yoho- el sujeto desapareció sin dejar rastro tras esa estrofa de su canción-

Raven llevó a todos devuelta a la torre y trató de curarlos lo más que pudo, sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro, pero Garfield seguía sin despertar, Cyborg sabía que Raven no iba a querer alejarse de él en ese momento, Robin comenzaba a entender mejor todo, así que tomó una decisión, pero esperaría a la noche para decirla, pues ahora todos estaban preocupados por el verde, incluso el... Tras caer la noche Robin fue a hablar con Raven en la enfermería donde seguía el verde...

-Raven, podemos hablar?- Damián no era alguien que se dejara fácilmente, pero tenía un pequeño plan-

-Si claro- Raven siguió al hijo del murciélago afuera de la enfermería-

-Quiero terminar contigo- dijo Damián, el chico creía que si dejaba a Raven libre, al final ella volvería a el, pues el verde no demostraba nada por ella-

-Eso me alivia- dijo Raven ya más calmada, realmente le quitaba un peso de encima, Cyborg que vía la conversación olía algo muy malo, Damián no tramaba nada bueno-

Raven volvió con el verde y el Wayne volvió a su habitación mientras planeaba que haría con el verde si este terminaba con Raven?, lo desaparecería claro, por algo fue un miembro de la liga de las sombras, todo parecería un simple accidente y el saldría libre de culpas...

mientras un trio bastante peculiar discutía...

-Tranquilo Nightmare, no los mate- el pirata solo veía al chico de piel azul, sombrero vaquero, lentes negros, bufanda violeta y ropa negra desgastada, además de una mochila roja-

-Procura jugar menos brusco la próxima vez, yo y Crazy también queremos divertirnos Dragón- el chico que al parecer se llamaba Nightmare, parecía ser el más fuerte de los tres, aunque Crazy no parecía importarle nada-

-No peleen, atraerán a Mr. D, no quiero tener que compartir la diversión con el- Crazy tenía razón, no era buena idea atraer al lunático-

-Vale, el próximo en jugar seré yo-

-Como quieras- Crazy dejaba a Nightmare tomar las decisiones, pero realmente el solo le interesaba jugar un rato aquellos divertíos gemelos y su líder verde-

 **Damián planea algo malo, pero hasta yo me sorprendo de que se haya tardado una semana en diseñar su malvado plan, Batman lo habría echo en menos de dos horas, eso le tomo diseñar los planes para eliminar a la liga de la justicia, o eso creo, como sea, estos tres son como el guason, seres psicóticos, pero su psicosis les pide dejar al héroe vivo, si no ya no tendrían con quien jugar, cierto?**


	9. Cuando los trueno chocan

Una semana sin villanos había pasado, era como si derrepente todos de acudieran darles vacaciones, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, Cyborg cocinaba su desayuno después del Changeling, Robin investigaba sobre aquel pirata, pero no encontraba nada, Starfire había salido en otra "Mision" con Nightwing, Flash jugaba a los videojuegos con el Changeling, Raven platicaba con Jinx sobre hechizos nuevos, Los hijos del Changeling jugaban con Más y menos, mientras Speedy trataba de controlarlos, por otro lado Emily y Lucas (el chico militar del equipo del Changeling) habían vuelto a su época, resulta que Lucas buscaba a su hermana Emily, por lo que ambos equipos se habían descontrolado un poco...

-Chicos, hay problemas en la ciudad- Robin había salido del lugar con ojeras, ya era costumbre buscar información sobre el pirata Trevol-

Los chicos salieron directo a dónde provenía la señal, pero al llegar solo vieron personas temblando de terror en el suelo, ninguna herida físicamente...

-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a los Titanes y a la patrulla condenada- un chico de unos 20 años apareció frente a ellos, este tenía la piel de un extraño color azul marino, usaba lentes de sol negros, un sombrero vaquero de color violeta, una bufanda azul que le cubría la cara, usaba sudadera negra igual que el resto de su ropa, los tenis tenía rojo sangre a los lados, su ropa se veía desgastada y vieja, podía verse agujeros por toda la ropa, pero los más visibles eran en la bufanda, el sombrero parecía lo único intacto de su ropa, en las manos parecía tener grabadas dos cruces egipcias, una por mano, además de que cargaba una mochila negra- déjenme presentarme, soy Nightmare Speed- el chico se quito el sombrero en una reverencia dejando ver su espalda y su cabello castaño alborotado, en su espalda se podían ver dos alas, una de ellas parecía lastimada, pues una había sido parcialmente reemplazada por un ala de metal-

-Tu hiciste todo esto?- Robin preguntó al ver el lugar lleno de miedo-

-Yo no un amigo mío llamado Ben Drowned lo hizo- tras esas palabras el elfo sonriente se materializó, a todos les aterro lo que veían, aquel elfo no parecía tener vida-

-Titanes ataquen- Robin decidió acabar con esto rápido, un error-

-Que mal educado es usted joven murciélago- el chico dejó que el elfo se metiera en la mente de Robin causando que este callera lleno de temor al suelo-

Raven intentó atacarlo, pero un pequeño peluche la inmovilizó...

-Can you feel the sunshine?- le preguntó a Raven el zorro de peluche con antena en la cabeza antes de comenzar al salirle garras y una sonrisa malévola-

-Que son estas cosas?- Cyborg también estaba asustado, mientras alguien invisible para el lo estaba golpeando-

-El hombre máquina no puede verme, que lastima, pero es parte de mi diversión- aquel ser invisible parecía divertirse golpeando a Cyborg-

-Maldito bastardo muérete- Speedy le disparaba a un sujeto de sonrisa macabra y piel blanca con un cuchillo, este tenía sudadera blanca y pantalones cafés-

-Go to Sleep- Jeff había logrado herir en el brazo a Speedy dejándolo incapaz de usar su arco-

El Changeling no estaba mejor, una chica de pelo rosa, conocida como Pinkamena lo tenía destrozado, no era capaz de adivinar sus movimientos por lo que ahora estaba agotado y no era capaz de transformarse, por otro lado Slenderman tenía atrapados a los niños, Sonic. Exe había separado a más de menos y había roto la pierna izquierda de más al intentar pararles la carrera...

-Solo queda el Flash, el hombre más rápido en el universo- Nightmare caminaba hacia el velocista que tenía a Jinx de la mano para que no le pasará nada- escucha, yo no quería pelear, no soy un salvaje como Trevol-

En alguna parte del mar...

-Achu!- el capitán del Dream Eater había estornudado- Nightmare debe estar hablando mal de mí- dijo causando la confusión de su tripulación-

De vuelta en Jump City...

-Escucha, quiero un combate contigo Flash- Wally lo pensó muy bien antes de responder-

-Prometes que no lastimaran a mis amigos- Wally y Nightmare se vieron fijamente-

-Bueno, lo de Mas y Menos fue un accidente de parte de Sonic. Exe, y el brazo de Speedy sanara, que dices?- le tendió la mano a lo que Wally la estrechó-

Tras eso ambos desaparecieron de la vista, solo se escuchaba el intercambio de golpes, nadie era tan rápido como para ver a ambos velocistas intercambiar golpes, solo Sonic. Exe y los gemelos estaban viendo que sucedía, ambos velocistas se defendían muy bien, aún no lograban darse ni un solo golpe, ambos se protegían de los golpes del otro, de un momento súbito ambos tocaron el suelo girándose fijamente, ambos habían encestado un golpe, los gemelos y el Exe estaban expectantes a lo que sucediera, quien dio el golpe victorioso?, ambos cayeron derribados tras verse unos minutos, pero Flash fue el único que se levanto...

-Parece que, eres más rápido que yo, no más fuerte, pero sí más rápido- el de piel azul se levanto del suelo y vio al velocista- espero poder tener mi revancha en otra ocasión- tras eso partió con los creepys lejos de la ciudad...

-Saben, eso ha sido aterrador- Cyborg fue el único que aún no estaba mudo del terror, ese erizo azul lloraba sangre por los ojos, ni que decir del resto de sus amigos-

Al llegar a la torre ya no existía la tele, mucho menos la consola de videojuegos y ni rastros de la computadora de Cyborg...

-Que ha pasado aquí?- Cyborg no lo entendía, pero una nota se podía ver en el sofá-

 **Queridos titanes...**

 **Mientras peleaban con el loco de Nightmare, nosotros los piratas del dragón de ojos azules, los hemos atracado, sientan la gloria de ser robados por piratas, por cierto, se acabó la carne, deben comprar más, y tal vez, solo tal vez el Changeling debe darse un baño, su cuarto apesta a muerto de un mes**

 **Firma: Su pirata favorito Trevol.**

-Maldito pirata- Cyborg estaba furioso, no sólo se había metido con sus cosas personales, también había osado comerse su comida, eso lo había molestado-

-Parece que nuestro amigo el pirata sabe que lo estuvimos investigando- Robin puso en la mesa de la cocina un grupo de carteles con una nota que decía "Reagalo para los titanes-

Frente a ellos muchos carteles se podían observar, todos con carteles de se busca, tres se podían ver resaltado de los demás, Trevol "Blue Dragón", Nightmare Speed y un chico de ojos arcoiris, Crazy, algo que dejó descolocados a los titanes, pues entre los otros cárteles un chico sonriente de pelo rubio se podía observar, Changeling palideció al verlo...

continuara...


	10. El cuarto hermano caotico

Ya había pasado un tiempo sin retos reales para los chicos, algún que otro ataque de gorila Grodd, el pinguino o capitán frió, nada que los cuatrillizos no acabaran sin ayuda. Como siempre, era una mañana normal para el estándar Titan, Cyborg discutía con Changeling sobre la carne y el tofu, Raven leía un libro, Speedy trataba de controlar a los cuatrillizos y a los gemelos, Flash parecía hablar alegremente con Jinx, Robin investigaba a los de los carteles de se busca sin resultados, Terra jugaba videojuegos mientras los chicos no la veían y Starfire había invitado a Nightwing a la torre, un día normal... o eso creían.

-Algo anda mal, todas las alarmas de seguridad se desactivaron, pero nadie aparte de nosotros a entrado aqui- Robin se veia molesto, mientras el resto se ponia alerta, incluso los niños parecian atentos a cualquier movimiento-

La luz se corto por un milisegundo, milisegundo en el cual un hombre de unos 22 años había aparecido en el sofá de la sala totalmente despreocupado del grupo de héroes.

-Pense que su seguridad seria mas difícil de burlar, pero fue bastante sencillo- el chico vestía una túnica negra que desentonaba con el sombrero verde que tenia sobre su castaño pelo, sus ojos eran azules y la boca era cubierta por una bufanda- les aseguro que no me hace gracia que investiguen a mis hermanos- el sujeto sonó bastante calmado, pero Raven podía sentir un inmenso poder en el, sentía como si se ahogara en tal cantidad de poder, los pequeños también podían sentirlo, un miedo los invadió-

-Largo de aquí Crazy, sabes que no eres bienvenido- Gar sabia que no podía ganarle al chico de ojos arcoiris, pero si sus hijos se sentían amenazados no se iba a contener-

-Tranquilo, no vine a pelear, no hoy, respeto a la familia, lo sabes- Crazy simplemente le resto importancia al hecho de poder acabar con todos ahí- pero no te confundas, no me gusta ser investigado- Crazy puso una cara algo amenazadora- no me importa que les diera Nightmare, no quiero que el batizoquete me investigue- Crazy observo al chico que se veía molesto, pero sabia que ni el era tan tonto como para ponerse a las patadas con sanzon-

-Si tienes una solución la escucho, no podemos seguir dejando que causen tanta destrucción- Crazy escucho al Changeling antes de suspirar con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes de tiburón-

-Tengo un juego para la patrulla condenada y los titanes, que te parece?- Garfield sabia que clase de juegos jugaba Crazy, pero no tenia muchas opciones y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no podrían vencer a Crazy, algo que sabia muy bien, él no era como sus hermanos-

-Quiero saber que ganamos y que ganas tú?-Crazy se sentó el sofá de los titanes con bastante flojera-

-Si ustedes ganan dejaremos de molestarlos, ademas de unos regalitos que tengo preparados- Crazy no era de peleas, él era mas un apostador... disfrutaba mas de un buen juego que de una batalla de fuerza bruta, eso no le daba satisfacción a su mente-

-Que hay si perdemos?- Nightwing no se fiaba del sujeto, pero sabia que no era un bobo como lo aparentaba-

-En el...- el chico pareció eructar lo mas silencioso que pudo- hipotético caso de que fallaran, dejare que mis hermanos destruyan Jump City- Crazy no parecía bromear, pero Garfield sentía que de algún modo, el villano tenia fe en que ellos ganarían el juego, tanto tiempo como su rival le había enseñado a entender su forma de hablar- Sera divertido...- crazy volvió a cortar la luz antes de desaparecer de la torre volviendo a encender el sistema de seguridad-

-Donde esta?- Robin parecía buscar a Crazy con el sistema de seguridad, pero no había ni rastro del chico-

-Es por que ya no esta aquí- Black se había puesto frente a sus hermanos y parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo con los ojos cerrados-

-Tu también lo sientes hermano?- Crow interrumpió la concentración de Black que solo afirmo mientras la tomaba de la mano, de algún modo ambos parecieron compartir aquella carga que el chico parecía estar soportando-

-Si los chicos pueden sentirlo significa que el quiere que lo sigamos- Logan parecía renegar de la idea pero no creía que hubiera otra forma de quitárselo de encima y la verdad es que en tan solo dos asaltos los habían hecho trisas-

-Es una trampa- Raven decidió hablar seriamente con el cambiante mientras este suspiraba-

-Por supuesto...- por un momento Gar estaba completamente preocupado- pero si no vamos estoy seguro de que cumplirá su promesa de destruir Jumpcity- sin decir mas sonrió un poco antes de de ir a sentarse en el sofá por u momento-

Los titanes no parecían tener muchas opciones, solo había una forma de salvar a la ciudad, ir a esa rampa segura.

-Cual es el plan?- Nightwing vio a su amigo el Changeling que suspiro con una sonrisa habitual en el-

-Jugar con sus reglas- Garfield se torno serio una vez mas mientras Nightwing afirmaba con la cabeza-

-y que esperamos?- Damian también los veía expectante, ambos héroes le afirmaron con la cabeza al actual líder titan-

Todos se equiparon con todo lo que podrían necesitar, desde Birdarangs hasta repaso rápido de hechizos por si se veían en un apuro. Los titanes salieron con rumbo al lugar donde se podía sentir la presencia de Crazy.

-Debí suponer que estarían aquí- Changeling observaba aquel deposito abandonado a las afueras de Jump City-

-Parece que llegaron un minuto tarde de la hora prevista- un chico diferente se había dejado ver en escena con un reloj de bolsillo en su mano derecha-

El chico de túnica negra cubría todo su cuerpo, solo dejando ver esos profundos ojos negros y su cabello castaño alborotado, también despedía un aura oscura que solo Raven y Jinx parecían ver, aunque los niños parecía ignorarlo en lugar de no verlo.

-Te dije que vendrían Kami- Crazy hizo acto de presencia junto a sus hermanos-

-Extremadamente tarde, esperaba mas de ustedes- al parecer aquel ser de nombre Kami estaba obsesionado con el tiempo-

-Relájate quieres? no hagamos una escena- Nightmare decidió intervenir al ver que los Titanes parecían descolocados por la forma de ser de su hermano-

-Vamos al grano- Nightwing decidió meterse en la discusión de los hermanos mientras Kami tenia a Nightmare por la bufanda-

Kami soltó a Nightmare que cayo al suelo sentado mientras se se quejaba, por otro lado Crazy también se había puesto cerca del dúo para empezar el juego.

-Que jugaremos hoy Crazy?- Kami le sonrió amablemente a su hermano mientras este sonreía de vuelta y alzaba el pulgar, era como si fueran personas diferentes a las que los atacaron-

-Escuchen con atención Titanes, solo lo diremos una vez- Crazy sonreía mientras sacaba un extraño libro morado-

El suelo bajo los titanes comenzó a romperse ante las palabras que Crazy pronunciaba de aquel libro morado extraño

-Que la verdad nos haga libres Titanes- Crazy sonrió de manera siniestra mientras caían por el agujero en sus pies, no podían siquiera intentar salir volando, como si algo los atrajera al fondo-

Mientras caían, los titanes perdieron la conciencia, por un momento no sabían donde estaban.

-Pero que...?- Garfield estaba tirado en medio de una pradera, aunque no podía identificar el lugar, algo le decía que esto ya no era Jumpcity, junto a el estaban unos desmayados Crow y Leona-

-Parece que despertaron Titanes- la voz de Crazy podía escucharse en aquella pradera, aunque supuso que eso significaba que, en donde fuera que estuvieran sus amigos, también habían despertado-

-Al parecer esta vigilando lo que hacemos- Raven había despertado en lo que parecía el comedor de un barco pirata junto a Terra y Black-

-Listos para comenzar mi juego titanes?- Raven escucho la voz de Crazy atentamente mientras ambos chicas se veían pensando en alguna manera de volver a la ciudad-

-No tenemos opción alguna no?- Cyborg despertó en un gimnasio de una escuela junto Jinx y Flash-

-Bien lo a dicho el hombre maquina, están obligados a jugar- la voz de Kami saco de quicio a Cyborg que quería saber donde estaba-

-Ve al grano- Nightwing, Starfire y Robin estaban en lo que parecía el centro de Tokio, pero sin ni una sola persona-

-Como quieras Kotex- Nightwing no encontró la gracia en aquel chiste- cada uno de ustedes a despertado en una zona diferente de muestro tablero de juego, atravez de su avance irán encontrando enemigo y puertas que los llevaran por el laberinto, una vez hayan derrotado todas las pruebas y a todo nuestro ejercito, abran ganado- Crazy termino su explicación, aunque aun habia algo que incomodaba a los titanes-

-Cual es el truco?- Speedy, que estaba junto a mas y menos, fue el que hablo ahora, junto a ellos también estaba el pequeño Rex que parecía algo nervioso-

-No hay truco, somos...- el sujeto pareció pensar un poco como continuar eso- seres despreciables... pero de palabra, solo hay una regla, si mueren en el juego morirán en la vida real, suerte- con eso Crazy dejo de hablar, ahora los Titanes debían andar con mucho cuidado si querían salir con vida-

-or cierto Titanes, es probable que encuentren aliados y viejos rivales por el camino, si se topan con los primeros les sugiero que los recluten, no es por presumir, pero yo diseñe este juego y no les sera fácil...- Nightmare estaba hablando antes de cortarse un momento- no vayan a morir, no les mande ayuda para que dejen que un papanatas los destruya- por que el chico los ayudaba-

-Por que nos ayudas?- al parecer los cinco titanes originales habían preguntado al mismo tiempo, pero ya no pareció que nadie les respondiera-

¿Acaso eran tan malos los hermanos como aparentaban? ¿Que le espera a los titanes? Continuara...

 **Milagro, termine otro cap, en fin, supongo que simplemente no terminaba de gustarme la idea que tenia, una disculpa por la tardanza, espero al menos les guste este cap, me a costado lo suyo, hasta otra.**


End file.
